The present invention relates to a golf club head, more particularly to a hollow golf club head provided in the hollow with a structure by which the force received by the face portion at impact can be effectively transmitted from the under side of the face portion to the hosel.
The following patent documents 1-4 disclose golf club heads having a hollow structure of which sole portion is provided in its club face side with a thick part extending in the toe-heel direction. Such sole portion has a large mass in order to lower the position of the center of gravity of the head.
In such golf club heads, however, the effect on the ball hitting feeling, of the thick part of the sole portion in relation to the hosel is not examined. Thus, the club heads disclosed in the patent documents 1-4 have room for improvement in the ball hitting feeling.